A (Mamoru)
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Father) (Adopted Uncle) (Cousin) | jonin = 18 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} , revered as the , hails from the economically unstable village of as the village's own , living to the legacy that his father once held. Adopting this title, Mamoru purposely adopted the multiple responsibilities associated with this status. As the Guardian of Kumogakure, Mamoru is tasked with coordinating defensive units and plans for the village, along with being a personal bodyguard to the raikage, Yoru Uchiha. As the Head Ninja of Kumogakure, Mamoru is supplied with even more responsibilities such as serving as am ambassador for Kumogakure and serving on the council granting him an opinion in very important matters, thus he personally is involved in contacting the Daimyō of the Land of Lightning. Mamoru is the child of the previous of the Ushi Oni and woman belonging to the same clan as the famed . Raised alongside the current raikage with his teammate, Kei Yotsuki, Mamoru naturally held a name for himself. His skills in regards to his is noted by the villagers, proving to be equally versatile on the battlefield and off. Trained by a professional artist, coupled with his ability to generate Ink, Mamoru's own artistic skills is said to surpass that of the creator of the technique, of the . Secretly, for only Yoru and Kei know of the organization, Mamoru has started a between the Jinchūriki of several different lands. A low key organization, the Jinchūriki establish treaties between themselves and their lands, for when the time comes they will call on one another. A group originally coined by the Jinchūriki, , they seek to carry on his legacy by using their powers to balance the world when unbalanced. When the time calls, they meet and act on their own accord. Mamoru is a major member of the organization, assuming the head of the organization despite his youthful age, for his tailed beast is the one who had the closest connection with Naruto, thus Mamoru is the remaining link to the true message and the methods that Naruto would partake in. For this reason, his is essential to its survival, something that he intends to ensure for future generations and so forth. Appearance Resembling his father in more ways than one, this includes his appearance, seemingly only inheriting his mother’s enormous chakra reserves. An artist, the child of Killer B and the cousin of A, it would be surprising if Mamoru did not have a superior cardiovascular build than most. However, his cardiovascular build isn’t as noticeable as his cousin or father in fact, as he appears to simply be normal sized, for the result is that he possesses an equal amount of white and red muscle tissue rather than being mostly in possession of red muscle tissue like his family members. For this reason, he is seen as lean, but with a well define build. Relative to his defined muscular identity, Mamoru is not a very tall man, averaging just an inch above the average height for a male and his weight is similar to that. An average man in general appearance wise, rather unimpressive for someone of his status and heritage. His physical features, rather than his cardiovascular build, is often noted as identical to that of his father. His flesh is a beautiful rich brown, like the color of instant pudding as every six year old child makes it, twice as much sweet cocoa powder as the instructions call for. Accompanying his rich, brown flesh is hair that was ghostly in its bloodless color, short and spiky. The hairstyle he tends to sport is a rather popular one, consisting with a bang that showers his forehead. When his eyes are visible, they have been described to possess an intense shade of grey and a rather focused appearance as if he is completely concentrated on a single thing. Completing his appearance is the attire, which is rather simple. He wears a simple jacket that is zippened up only halfway, revealing a large portion of his chest, while stopping slightly above his belly-button. Following this are leather, dark pants that stop at the very beginning of his heel, overlapping the top of his leather boots. His attire, though simple, does include a few mere accessories that reflect his artistic nature. He wears a necklace with a symbol of a cross on it, black shades that shield his eyes from the sun and lastly a red, bionic like glove. Image Gallery Mamoru_A.jpg Mamoru_B.jpg Mamoru_C.jpg Mamoru_D.jpg Mamoru_E.jpg Mamoru_F.jpg Personality Creativity, the true characteristic that differentiates the common human life form from an artificial creation, for it provides the closest thing to fulfillment that conscious, living creatures can ever hope to acquire. Everything that is compelling, important, and human are the result of creativity. The defining trait that separates humans from apes and unconscious beast is creativity, resulting in language, value, expression, understand and technology. Among the human race, they're exist notably creative people, though they seem mysterious in how they function. Known for the ability to adapt and make use of their resources during any situation to reach their goals, creative people are often described in two words, complex and strange. From a young age, Mamoru was said to possess enormous amounts of energy, even without Gyūki's interference. This would suggest that one would be extremely hyperactive, however Mamoru is often at rest, sleeping. However, despite his teammates and other children his age, Mamoru was always a child who could stay focused for an extremely large amount of times. During meetings, he could listen for hours without losing focus and can even work for hours without losing concentration. His energies are not ruled by a schedule, but he controls them himself, for he possesses the ability to focus his energy intensely and can recharge his energy supplies. Endowed with such an ability, it affects his abilities-battle wise and governs his actions in life. Due to his ability to concentrate his energy and focus on a single aspect of his life for extended periods of time, Mamoru in terms of his shinobi skills is heavily educated in the mechanics of ninjutsu and genjutsu. However, due to his intense studies and submergence into the shinobi arts, Mamoru is socially naive. When kids would play outside, he would train and hone his skills, possessing an always present guardian at his side. As such, he never developed the social skills needed to understand people. For this reason, he has very little understanding of humor of the basic social conventions, evident by how he would walk into women bath homes or even use the girl's restrooms. As such, he is seen as naive by his fellow peers outside of training. With Gyūki constantly showering him with parental love, but tough love it is, Mamoru is not a spoiled child despite being seen as a prodigal child of the . With this, Mamoru often never accepts gifts from others for he is typically satisfied with whatever he has, failing to take anything for granted. In addition, the manner in which he speaks is respectful in every aspect of the word. In terms of his dialect, Mamoru applies formal titles to anyone he meets and he never swears even in stressful situations. His formal dialect is attributed to his maturity and serious disposition. His tough training regiment supplied by the elders of Kumogakure and the enormous push that Gyūki supplied him with, Mamoru is virtually prepared for all situations. For such reason, he has amazing control over his own emotions, allowing him to stay calm and composed. Despite his formal dialect, Mamoru is not good with words, being quite direct. For this reason, he comes off as quite rude, causing many to disregard him. In addition to this, this seems to be a misunderstanding he has with most women, because of his ability to speak indirectly, he often forms very little relationships with people and women even less. Unable to discern between a rude statement and a true statement, he often angers those easily offended. For this, he is more conserved during social events, often listening rather than talking, and even when asked to he often refuses. Although socially inverted, morally Mamoru is noted to have a great deal of honor. Genuinely, he cares for people and values the lives of the people of Kumogakure, especially his friends. Raised by Gyūki, a man whom was tamed by Killer B, he was taught to always stick with his word. Because of this, Mamoru would qualify as a natural leader, however as a man of creative nature, Mamoru possesses the ability to generate tons of ideas, but he lacks the ability to choose the best one for the situation due to his lack of social comprehension. For this, while he has potential to be a leader, he lacks decisiveness which is his most fatal flaw. Relationships '|牛鬼|Gyuki}}: Background The Cursed Royal Harnessing the Beast Becoming best Friends Defending Kumogakure Guardian of Kumogakure Abilities JinchūrikI Traits Incredible Chakra Prowess Ink Techniques Quotes Trivia